


I Want To Watch

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Erotica, F/M, I'm obsessed with writing about Rumple's golden manhood so. . . just go with it, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rumbelle - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism, porn no real plot, watching kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: When Belle is sent to the library to get out of Rumple's way, she finds a secret book that has some very interesting pictures. . . and when Rumple finds her in a compromising position, she learns one of his secrets as well.Written from a prompt on the Tumblr A Monthly Rumbelling, link here: https://a-monthly-rumbelling.tumblr.com/I chose the "smut" selection, which was "I want to watch..." it is indeed a smutty story, so please mind the tags if that is not your thing...This is my first time participating is such a thing, so I hope I've followed the rules properly...
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	I Want To Watch

He'd been in a rough mood all morning, ill tempered and restless. 

When Belle mentioned his state, he only grew more aggravated.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I'm only trying to help."

"Do me a favor, Dearie, _try less_!"

"Well, could I at least get you a fresh pot of tea?"

"You could _at least get_ out of my way!" he cried. "Get yourself off to the library and amuse yourself for the afternoon with your precious books. Just leave me alone." The tone he took informed her not to trifle with him. Setting down the vase she'd just filled with fresh flowers, she took her leave.

As ordered, she went to the library. Even had she not been told to in such a rude and bossy manner, she'd have gone there. It was her favorite place in the castle. She sniffed a little laugh, as she thought it was hardly a punishment for her to be banished there. Warm, late-afternoon sun greeted her along with the scent of candle wax and old paper. "Mmmh," she sighed and trailed her fingertips along a rich, mahogany shelf. For Belle, being in the library was like being at a banquet filled with delectable food- her only worry now was choosing what to read. 

Her eyes caught on a rather thick book, bound in crimson leather with gilt letters pressed deeply into its surface. While she'd always tried not to judge a book by its cover, this one was too pretty to pass up. "Hello there. I've not noticed you before," she murmured to herself as she bent to inspect the volume. She plucked it from the shelf and brought it to the long, oaken table in the middle of the room. When she had it laid out properly, she was able to read the title, "Enchanted Secrets," she said and shrugged. "Well that seems appropriate for a magical castle, I suppose." 

She opened the cover and slammed it shut just as quickly upon seeing what laid within. 

But curiosity got the better of her.

She opened the book again and leaned down to look at the picture drawn on the front page.

A curvaceous woman reclined beneath a tree on a bank of moss and ferns. Her head was tipped up to the heavens and her eyes were closed, but she had a rapturous smile upon her face. The blouse of her dress was torn wide open and her ample breasts were exposed to the sky and a multitude of birds and creatures who looked down upon her.

Belle gasped and bit her own lip as she took in the rest of the picture. The woman's dress was rucked up around her waist, and her legs were parted. Belle could clearly make out the woman's thicket of hair and her nether lips. A snake coiled around her bare ankle. In between her legs, a strange, mythical creature, crept on hands and knees, his long tongue sticking out as if he meant to lick her all over. He had the torso of a man, but on his head he had horns like a goat. His arms and hands were human, but his legs seemed to be goat-like as well. "A satyr!" Belle concluded. 

She looked up and glanced around the library. It was silly. Of course she was alone, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for looking at such a salacious image, and a wave of fear at being caught for it. Licking her lips, she reassured herself there was definitely no one else there. 

Rather than close the book again, Belle turned the page. More pictures, similar in nature followed, each more decadent than the last. As she turned the ornately illustrated, gilt-edged pages, she became aware of the peculiar effect the book was having on her. Her corset suddenly seemed tighter, and her breath came quicker as she strained against it. Her skin felt warm. In fact, she found herself flushed from head to toe.

She became almost dizzy, so she took the book to a cushioned window seat and made herself more comfortable there. It was a bit cooler near the diamond patterned sea glass window and she took a deep breath. For a moment, she contemplated giving up the book, but something else compelled her to open it again, to explore scenes of lust she'd never even dared to imagine. Could she have looked away even if she tried? No, she didn't think she could. She kept on, feeling if she simply got to the end of the book, she could close it and be done.

But the more she looked, the more flustered she became. She loosened the laces on the front of her dress that she might breathe easier, but found this action only made her more aware of how pert her nipples had become in her chemise beneath. She rubbed her hand over her neck and shoulders, seeking some relief, and then, almost as if against her will, her hand fell to her chest and began rubbing and pinching at her breasts and nipples. 

She wanted to know if Rumplestiltskin knew this book was here. He must. He knew of everything in his castle and took great pride in his various possessions. But. . . did he read it? Did he look at the pictures and did he like them? Which one would be his favorite? Which lady would he favor, and would the different images create a similar effect on him? Would they heat his blood and make him feel weak as a kitten and ferocious as a tiger all at once? 

Forcing her hands to do something useful, she flipped through the book. She stopped when she found a picture of an auburn haired maiden, sitting on a chair with her legs spread wide, and a shaggy headed man kneeling between them. Something about it made Belle spread her own knees slightly on her seat.

Then, as if the book were enchanted, it came to life. The couple began moving on the page before Belle's eyes. Belle watched as the man kissed the woman on her thighs, then squarely at the delta between her legs, sucking and slurping at her as if she were the most delicious meal he'd ever eaten. Belle could hear it too! She could hear the soft, wet squelch the man's tongue made as it plunged through the woman's slit. The pretty maid whimpered sweetly and clutched his head, writhed against him and rolled her eyes back until they closed. Belle looked down and noticed the man was also naked. He had his hand between his own legs and was stroking a most prodigious member in long, even motions. He moaned with his face still upon the lady's center and this seemed to make her go even more wild. 

Belle hardly even realized she'd lifted her own blue dress and snuck her hand up her legs. She rubbed the soft flesh of her belly and then gently pushed her hand down into her knickers. Her mouth opened in a surprised gasp when she felt how hot and wet she was from looking at the book. Leaning back on the window seat, she closed her eyes and started to wiggle her fingers through her sodden folds. Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, she rolled her hips a little, trying to find the spot that would soothe away the bright, burning frustration she felt. 

To her surprise, she found herself picturing Rumplestiltskin pacing angrily in his great room below as he had earlier that morning. And then she imagined his hands as they were when they spun, how they could be so slow, meticulous, delicate. "Yes," she whimpered and circled her tender rose bud of desire. She'd forgotten the book altogether and imagined it was Rumple, one hand on her breast and one hand in her panties as she whispered, "I want it, I want it."

His exhalation, gentle as it was, startled her out of her trance with a shocking suddenness. 

Belle whipped her hand out from beneath her dress and tried to right herself on the bench. "Oh," she cried. "I. . . oh, I didn't know. . ."

"Don't stop on account of me, Dearie," he said, his voice much lower than usual, lacking any maliciousness or jest. "You make quite the pretty picture, sitting there, just so." He motioned slowly at her with his hand, the hand she'd just been imagining touching her most intimate area. Belle shuddered. 

"Please forgive me! The book- it must have been enchanted and I didn't know, and. . ."

"Oh, that old thing? Yes, Belle, that book is most certainly enchanted. Now. Where were you? Please continue."

"What? Certainly not!" She gathered her skirts around her. 

He approached and stood before her. Glancing down at the book, he noted her page and smiled, then closed it. "Come on. Don't deprive either of us."

"Deprive?"

"I want to watch." He placed his hands behind his back as if he was entirely patient, as if he had all the time in the world. "And I very much want to watch you." The sparkles in his eyes compelled Belle to run her tongue over her lips. "Furthermore, if I am not mistaken, and I so rarely am, you were rather close. It would be a pity for you not to, ummm, finish? Relax back into it, Belle. That's it, lean back on the cushions. Get comfortable. What first? You had a hand in your blouse on your pretty, little breasts. Were you squeezing your nipples? Did that feel nice? Why don't you do that again?" 

"Mmmh, yes," she sighed and complied with his request. At the sensation of her fingers pinching her hard, hot flesh, she instinctively arched her back and moaned. 

"Ahhh, that's the way. Good girl. You look like you need it badly, Belle. What was next?" His voice was hypnotic, urged her on. She could imagine his mouth on her, moaning on her, creating warm vibrations throughout her entire body. Before she knew what happened next, she gathered the hem of her dress in her hand and brought it to her knees. "Oh, higher than that, I think," Rumple murmured and Belle was helpless to do anything but acquiesce as she brought the dress up to her hips, revealing her creamy lower body for his eyes. "What say we do away with these undergarments?" his voice curled like warm honey in her throat. She looked in his swirling eyes and nodded. He waved his hand in front of her and in an instant, she was completely bare beneath her dress. Cool air greeted her dripping center and her fingers couldn't get there fast enough, couldn't start seeking and stroking and circling. "That's my girl. Feels nice doesn't it?" His voice crooned in time with her ministrations. 

Belle looked up and found Rumplestiltskin had taken a seat on the couch near her. He didn't touch her, but he watched her closely. She could tell he was aroused by the sight of her, open and fondling herself, dripping wantonly onto her own fingers. Almost against her own will, she brought her fingers to her lips and sucked her own juices off of them, made a complete show of liking herself, and then plunged her fingers back down into her begging qwim. Locking eyes with him, she asked, "Like that?"

"Oh yes, Sweetheart. Just like that. Let me see it all."

His gaze emboldened her. She spread her legs a bit farther apart and slipped two fingers in up to her third knuckle, while she circled her clit with her thumb. "I need something too," she choked out.

"Oh, and what is that?" he chuckled. 

"Show me. Show me you." 

He smiled crookedly, amused by her request. "Ahh, Dearie, are you certain?"

"Yes! I want to watch too!" Belle demanded. 

In another wave of his hand, Rumple opened his breeches and his stiff, golden prick stood proudly in the air. "Like this?" he asked, a hint of taunting in his voice. He took himself in hand and stroked himself. Belle's eyes widened, her fingers clutched her burning mound. She thrust herself against her fingers. She ground herself onto the heel of her hand. Rumplestiltskin watched, enraptured, as she claimed her pleasure. He grunted softly. "Oh, you're so lovely. Tell me how good it feels." 

"Feels like the first spring day," Belle panted. She arched and shivered. "Feels like secrets and swimming in cold water when it is so hot." Her eyes widened watching him stroke himself languorously. His prick was long and and thick. The skin of the shaft was speckled with golden dust, just like the rest of his body, but his tip was bright red like a burning ember. She watched as his seed seeped over the tip, and he swirled it around to make himself slick. How he glistened and glowed as he drove his golden spike in his fist! "I'm close. . . it feels like oh goshohnoohyesssssss," she moaned. She knew he watched her and it only served to heighten the moment of delight as she spiraled up and up, breath hard and fast. 

"That's it, Sweetheart," Rumplestiltskin panted softly. "That's right." His hands caressed his manhood, firmly, steadily and Belle watched his fingers grip himself, make his skin slide up and over his head. His golden fingers danced delicately upon his shaft, like he was spinning at his wheel, creating something beautiful and ostentatious. "Now," he hissed. "Give it up for me. Don't hold back for anything."

Belle squeezed her eyes shut tight and squealed as she climaxed. Her fingers stilled, but she left them inside of her so she could ride out each pulsation on them. It seemed to last much longer than it ever had when she'd done this to herself before, and she remembered Rumplestiltskin still sat there, watching her. When she opened her eyes, he'd tucked himself away and sat with his hands folded neatly in his lap, a bemused expression on his face. Belle straightened her dress, but found she her body rendered nearly useless from her recent exertion. She fell back against the cushion. 

Rumple chuckled. "Don't try to move just yet, Dearie. Twas some potent magic you just experienced. I do, however, hope you enjoyed yourself. It certainly seemed you did."

Belle nodded. "And you? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Ahh, very much."

"But how did you know? Did you put that book there? Did you know I would find it?"

"Let's just say after you left earlier I felt rather bad for being so cross with you. I wanted to offer you a little diversion." 

"Seems like you had a little diversion out of it for yourself, Rumple," Belle noted.

"You're not angry, are you?"

"No. I suppose not," she sighed.

"Good. Then I'll see you for dinner, when you're ready that is!" He disappeared from the library.

When Belle finally got up to leave the library, she placed the book of enchanted secrets back on its shelf. She'd always know where to find it. And as she closed the door she smiled to herself because now she knew another one of Rumplestiltskin's secrets as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you would like to leave a comment, I would love to hear from you!


End file.
